


Picture Book

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Picture Book

"Oh, how charming," Aziraphale said in a tone that made it quite clear that spite was an angelic virtue. "You're learning to read!"

"This isn't a kiddie reading-primer," Crowley said. "This is a literary genre designed to become ever-increasingly popular."

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder, his lip curling at the primary colours and unsubtle storylines.

"Man of _steel_?" he sniggered. "What's he doing there?"

"Leaping a tall building in a single bound," Crowley said sullenly.

"Why don't you read something _worthwhile_?" Aziraphale said. "This rubbish will _never_ catch on."

"I'll finish it while I have the chance, then," Crowley sniffed.


End file.
